


Unexpected

by MajorWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfe/pseuds/MajorWolfe
Summary: When a drunken fumble lead to a brief affair, neither Fletch or Jac expect to find themselves tied together for the rest of their lives.  But nine months later, here they are!





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this ages ago, I had the idea not long after the shooting, but then I saw a picture on tumblr (that I can't find anymore) of Jac in a hospital gown with Fletch beside her and that inspired me to write this, that I'm finally going to call finished! I'd love to hear what you think.

“Seriously?” Fletch raised an eyebrow as Jac leaned into him to take a selfie, “you want to do that now?” 

“Why not?” Jac shrugged. 

“Why not? You're about to go into surgery Jac.” 

Jac rolled her eyes, “I'm having a planned c section” Jac raised an eyebrow, “because your son is just as awkward as you” she glared at him. A drunken fumble after a hospital function had led to an on again, off again relationship lasting several months. They'd been safe, Jac's positive pregnancy test coming as a surprise to both of them. Jac adamant that she was keeping the baby, Fletch promising to do whatever he could to support her. 

He'd been surprised when Jac had actually let him in, allowed him to go to all her appointments with her, and, after their son had refused to turn and she was booked in for a cesarean, there had never been any doubt from either of them that he'd be right by her side. 

The only thing Fletch hadn't had a say in was the name of their child. Jac had been firm, “I'm the one that has to carry and give birth to him, I'll be the one that names him.” She'd also refused to tell Fletch once she'd chosen a name, telling him he'd find out once the child was born. 

He gave in eventually, letting Jac take a picture of the pair of them, Jac grinning at the camera, Fletch sulking at her side. 

“You know” Jac warned him as she heaved herself to her feet, insisting on walking to theatre, “if this baby is half as grumpy as you are, I won't be impressed.” 

“You weren't complaining about me being grumpy about 9 months ago” Fletch winked. 

Jac rolled her eyes and hit at his arm, “I was off my face on free rosè” she insisted. 

“Hmm” Jac didn't complain when Fletch helped her onto the bed in the anaesthetic room, “you weren't drunk any of the multiple times after that.”

“Unfortunately” Jac snarked back as she made herself comfortable, accepting Fletch’s embrace to support her as she leant forward, allowing the anesthetist to administer her spinal anaesthetic. 

They quarrelled playfully as Jac was made comfortable, Fletch scrubbing in before joining Jac in theatre where he dutifully took up his position by the side of the bed, surprised when Jac reached out a hand, but he didn't comment, didn't make a fuss, simply took her hand in his own and squeezed it gently to remind her he was there, he wasn't going anywhere. 

Unlike with Emma, everything went smoothly this time, a playlist of Jac’s choosing played quietly in the background and in no time at all, the music was drowned out by the cries of their child, the doctor confirming that they had a son, Fletch stepping around the screen to cut the baby’s umbilical cord as he and Jac had agreed. 

“Do you want to hold him?” a nurse asked as she held out the screaming baby, wrapped in a white towel, towards Jac. 

Fletch was surprised when Jac shook her head, but couldn't hold back a sob when the baby was handed to him, Jac telling the nurse, “I think Lucca might like to say hello to his daddy first.” 

Fletch's head snapped up from where he'd been gazing at the newborn, “Lucca? You…” 

“I'm not calling my son Raf, but I know how much he meant to you, and I know that he’d have been a big part of Lucca’s life if he was here, so if it's okay with you...”

Fletch nodded and wiped at his eyes before bending to kiss Jac’s temple, “thank you” he whispered, kissing his son’s forehead before doing his best to lay the baby on Jac’s chest, letting her get her first look at her son. 

“Poor kid” Jac sighed. 

Fletch frowned, “what do you mean?” 

Jac tipped her head back slightly to look at Fletch, “look at him, he looks just like you.” 

“I know” Fletch winked cheekily, “handsome kid isn't he.” 

“He looks like Winston Churchill” Jac told him, “just like every other baby.” 

“He's got your cheekbones” Fletch smiled, leaning over the bed to gently stroke his son's cheek, tears forming in his eyes as the baby reached up, tiny fingers wrapping around his index finger. 

“Stop it” Jac scolded him as she wiped at her own eyes, “you're making my hayfever worse.”

Fletch chuckled quietly and brushed a kiss to Jac's forehead, “sorry.” 

“You will be” she grumbled, “you'll be changing all his nappies tonight.” 

Fletch laughed, taking Lucca from Jac and handing him to a nurse when she asked if she could check him over, “I wouldn't expect anything less.” 


End file.
